memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Pioneer/On a Knife Edge/Chapter 6
Back to Chapter 5 six 22 June 2598 , on the border of Tholian space "Any sign of our escort?" The bridge was brightly illuminated, and the crew occupying it were rubbing the sleep from their eyes, adjusting to the light. They had only received a few hours sleep, as they knew the Tholians wouldn't wait around for long. Unfortunately, they hadn't turned up yet, two hours later. All they could do was wait – and hopefully not fall asleep from exhaustion. Thankfully, the delay was ended 15 minutes later, when an alarm to the right hand side of the bridge went off, telling them that a ship was approaching. Then one ship became two. "This is very unbecoming of them," said Mantree, who had taken up his position in the centre of the bridge. "Open hailing frequencies." O'Connell complied, and informed Mantree that the channel was open. But before he could speak, a series of whines and screeches came pouring out of the speakers. Everyone flinched automatically, with the exception of the Vulcan manning ops, who was better at adjusting to high pitched squeals than the rest of them. Only O'Connell had any idea of what they were saying. He didn't need to translate verbally, however, as the Tholian's 'voice' was registered by a computer which spoke clear English itself, although in a stuttered way. "Starfleet ship Pioneer. You have entered Assembly space. Prepare to submit identification codes and all necessary documentation." "Nice to meet you too," whispered Mantree to the amusement of the bridge crew. "Nick?" O'Connell found himself busy again, searching for the right codes and transmitting them to the awaiting ships. A moment or two passed, then the Tholian spoke again, after another round of squeals and shrieking. "Identification confirmed. To whom am I speaking." "This is Captain Edward Mantree, commanding officer of the Pioneer." "Captain Mantree. We must speak. In person." Mantree was baffled by this request. "I'm not sure I understand. Last time I checked none of our two peoples could beam onto any ship belonging to each other and survive for long, without proper quarantine procedures being undertaken." "I will beam onto your vessel immediately." The comm channel closed, leaving uncertainty on the visages of all around. All became clear as the buzz of a transporter beam was heard all over the bridge, and a Tholian materialised in front of astonished faces. There was a moment of silence. By this point, any normal Tholian would have 'exploded' from the cold. But not this one. Mantree was the first to speak. "Do you wish to discuss in private, sir?" The Tholian looked around, focussing on the human's face. "That would be appropriate." "Then please, follow me." Mantree led the life-form down to the front of the bridge, and to a partly hidden side door, which was his ready room. When the doors had closed, the crew breathed a collective sigh of relief. "And I thought nothing else could surprise me," said Parker, folding her arms and leaning against a bulkhead. "Well," said Mushisaki, who had joined the senior staff on the bridge. "It looks like the Tholians know what we're after." "It depends on their knowledge of 'missing planets'. If it has been here all along, it shouldn't be difficult to find." The Tholian commander was 'sitting' in the captain's ready room, standing by to give the human his orders. Mantree could see a faint white light flickering around different segments of the Tholian's carapace. Must be some sort of EV suit, he pondered. He rounded the table and sat down at his customary seat, before placing his hands on the table. "So, Commander, what do you know of Anaura?" he started. He hoped that the Tholians' disrespect for non-essential conversation would work in his favour. "Anaura is legend. Our people have attempted to locate the planetoid for centuries with no success." "Did our government inform you of our mission?" "Your president contacted us to tell us of your mission to locate Anaura. It does not exist. We have decided that you will not be able to cross Assembly space." Mantree groaned. Coming all this way for nothing. He wasn't going to settle for that. The Tholians had to at least give him the courtesy of telling him the legend of Anaura. But that still wouldn't be enough. "I'm betting that you don’t want to tell me where Anaura is because you have some vital information stored there that you don't want anyone else to look at." Mantree realised that whilst he could try to deduce the truth from a Tholian, he would never know if it was working as they didn't have 'faces'. He would have to go the long way round. "Trust me, Commander. I have been given this mission and I intend to see it through to the end – to it's successful and inevitable end." The commander remained silent, keenly observing the human's movements as he walked to each side of his ready room. "Give me one reason why I should tell you." "Alright. On stardate 5693.2, or Earth year 2268, a Tholian commander by the name of Loskene told Commander Spock of the starship Enterprise that you "do not tolerate deceit". When it's by us you bring down the judgement of your laws as firmly as possible, but when it is you who are deceitful it is let go. You may have changed, but I'm sure that characteristic is still present in your species." A moment of silence. Then came the breakthrough that Mantree had been looking for. "You are correct, Captain. Deceit is not in our being. Anaura is positioned 82.7 light years away from Tholia. But be aware – it is in a region of space known as void space. There are no stars or other planets located in this region. The planet is virtually undetectable and its co-ordinates are constantly shifting. To complete this segment of your mission will require great knowledge on star deserts." "That shouldn't be a problem. I have a crew of 700, someone is bound to know about them. And will you be escorting us?" "Affirmative. Both of my ships are to escort you as far as the void." "Why aren't you going any further?" "The Assembly has strict protocol regarding Anaura. There are to be no incursions by any Assembly ships into the void, unless given clearance from the Supreme Commander." "I see. Well then, Commander, we are ready to proceed. At your convenience of course." "Very well. We shall part immediately. I have one last request which I demand of you. All your weapons systems will remain deactivated whilst you are in Assembly space." And with that, the commander vanished, transporting back to his own ship. Mantree made his way back to the bridge. "Helm, follow the Tholian ships. Match their course and speed." "Aye, sir," replied K'Jan. The deck plates reverberated the hum of the warp engines, and they were away. Category:On a Knife Edge (Chapters)